


Flirting

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bruce Banner One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader flirts with Banner





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 896  
> Warnings: None

It was another one of Tony's parties, celebrating nothing in particular, just an after battle "get-together" as Tony described it. Bruce settled himself in a quiet corner with Steve, as both really didn't want to be there. The two discussing how Natasha was trying to set them both up with women from SHIELD, which both were a little uncomfortable with.

"Has she tried to set you up with Lillian in accounting yet?" Steve asked the scientist.

Bruce laughed. "Yes, and she's not really ready for this," he answered, gesturing to himself. "I heard her tell you to ask Sharon out. Have you?"

"Maybe, not sure yet," Steve sighed, taking a sip of the beer in his hand.   
Just then, Tony sauntered over and sat next to Bruce. "What's so important you two talking about that's keeping you away from the party?" he asked, feigning a hurt look.

"Nat's need to play matchmaker," Steve replied.

Tony laughed. "Well, you two do need to get someone in your lives. Can't live alone forever."

The three men carried on with all the other SHIELD workers Natasha had tried. After a few minutes Tony nudged Bruce in the arm, and motioned across the room. Bruce's eyes looked in the direction and saw a h/c haired girl smiling at him. Once their eyes met, she looked away and started talking with, whom he assumed to be, her friends.

"Looks like someone is eyeing you up, Banner," Tony chuckled, poking the scientist in the arm.

Bruce blushed and shook his head. "Nah, I think she was looking at you or Steve, Tony."

"Oh, I don't think so," Steve stated. "She's been eyeing you for a bit now."

Bruce stole another glance at the girl, seeing her looking at him again. This time she blushed as she smiled and excused herself from her group. She walked closer to where the men sat, making her way to the bar. Bruce couldn't help but stare at her little bit as she walked by, but looked away when she caught him looking.

"Go talk to her, Banner," Tony said, pushing Bruce's arm.

Bruce looked at Steve who just gave him a small smile and gestured him to go for it. Bruce gave in and rose from his seat. He made his way towards the h/c haired girl, who was now sitting on a stool at the bar.

"Can I get a water?" Bruce asked the bartender once he was next to the h/c hair girl. The bartender handed him his water and walked away.

"Not much of a drinker, Dr. Banner?" the girl asked. He looked at her saw she had stunning e/c eyes. A slight smile played on her lips.

"N-no, not really," Bruce responded smiling at the girl. "You know who I am?"

The girl smiled and turned to face him fully, crossing her legs. "Of course. You're a nuclear physicist. Anyone in the field knows you," she laughs and extends out her hand. "Dr. Y/FN Y/LN. I work at Weill Cornell. You can just call me Y/N."

Bruce shook the girl's hand, blushing mildly. "Bruce. I didn't know my name comes up." Bruce was flattered. He glanced back at Tony and Steve, the former giving him a thumbs up.

***time skip brought to you by Clint putting magnets on Bucky's arm while he sleeps***

Y/N laughed and touched Bruce's arm after his attempt to make a joke. He personally didn't think it was funny, but she did. Her laughter slowly stopped, but the smile stayed, so did her hand. Bruce was hesitant to move his arm, only because he didn't know what was the right thing to do.

"You know Bruce, you're not as bad as they say you are," Y/N stated, her hand lingering on his arm still, but now her finger was drawing little circles on his exposed skin.

"W-what do you mean?" Bruce asked, taking a sip of water. He eyed Y/N looking for any clue with what was going on. Was she flirting with him? Or just being friendly?

"Well, you know. All that Gamma talk and you being...someone else at times," she started. His arm tensed, if she noticed, she didn't show it. "Personally," she said, leaning forward, "I like to form my own conclusions. Not base it on hearsay." Y/N fingers had traveled down to his hand, still drawing circles on his skin.

Bruce blushed, looking at her. Her e/c eyes were wandering over his face, a smile on her lips.

"And have you?" he asked tentatively. "Drawn your own conclusion?" He was staring intently at her now.

Y/N blushed and looked down at her hand on his. "I'm starting to, but," she hesitated.

Hesitation? Was that a bad sign?

"But, what?" Bruce asked, breath baited, not sure what Y/N was going to say.

"But it's a bit too crowded to fully conclude anything," she said, smiling and biting her lip.

"Oh," Bruce replied, not fully getting what she was saying.

After a minute of silence, Y/N rolled her eyes and sighed. "That was your cue to suggest that we go somewhere else," Y/N laughed, getting up and taking his hand.

"Oh. Oh!" Bruce exclaimed, feeling embarrassed as Y/N walked him towards the door.

_I guess she was flirting._


End file.
